


Elsewhere in the SGC

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-20
Updated: 2006-04-20
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Just another guy stuck in a meeting





	Elsewhere in the SGC

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: I couldn't manage the Drabble a Day. It's more of a Drabble or two every few days. :-) But it is 100 words. This one happened because Devra asked and it's her birthday. :-)  


* * *

Damn, I never thought I'd crave bottoming. But after Daniel sucks my brains out through my dick, I couldn't care less what happens next.

That's not true. I do care. I love it when he licks my seed off those luscious lips and *growls*. God, he's so *hot*! Then he spreads my thighs and finishes opening me while I'm still trembling. He makes me feel like such a slut. I love it! I want it right now!

Oops.

"Very good, Major, sounds like SG-9 will be back in rotation next week. SG-10, you're up."

I really hate team leader meetings.


End file.
